The present invention relates to a clamping element and a shackle.
For the machining of workpieces, in particular with control by a predetermined program, the workpieces are fastened on clamping plates which have receiving recesses in a predetermined distribution or with given spacings on a clamping surface. These receiving recesses can be developed as T-grooves and perforated plates are also being increasingly used. Particularly for today's control technology it is important in this connection that the workpieces be aligned in a predetermined manner so that no change need be made in the program. For the clamping on the clamping surfaces, many different systems are available on the market which--corresponding to the precision required--are relatively expensive and comprise numerous clamping parts and elements each of which is developed and is suitable for a specific purpose. This leads to the acquisition and storage of a large number of such expensive parts and to corresponding capital expenditures which are then also reflected in the machined parts.